


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by GrimmVertigo



Series: Our Light [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Destiny, DestinyAU, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/pseuds/GrimmVertigo
Summary: Even saviors of the world need a break every once in a while.Written for the NyxNoct Fluffpocalypse





	Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Author's Note:**

> NyxNoct Fluffpocalypse  
> OCT. 30 - Light / Dark: First light / Last light | Midday / Midnight | Blinding light | **Candlelight**

Life as a Guardian is exhausting. 

It's busy and messy and dangerous; going out on missions every day, running little errands for the Vanguard, going on patrols and scouting out enemy numbers and locations and configurations. It leaves little leisure time, and when that leisure time is earned, it's often spent in the medbay or in personal bunks resting, because dying over and over takes a lot out of a person. 

This is the problem Nyx and Noctis have been running into lately. There's no time to stop and take a breath, no opportunity for anything but their assignments and the bare minimum requirement of food and sleep. Even then, the latter is often caught in their ships on the way from point A to point B. 

So when the Hunter duo finally gets a night off, they take full advantage. 

They don't plan anything, they don't go anywhere. They order in Golden Age Thai food and pig out on noodles and rice and drink cheap beer from the Awoken district down in the City. There's a brief thought of watching a movie afterwards, and some sort of effort is made at finding something, but the notion is quickly abandoned when Nyx starts getting handsy. 

It really starts as Nyx being on just the other side of tipsy and wanting some cuddles. But then his hands started wandering under Noct's civilian clothes and kisses started being peppered into pale shoulders, and Noctis has always been weak to Nyx's kisses. The movie selection is abandoned in favor of gentle touches and soft murmurs, gasps of pleasure and breathless giggles. 

Nyx takes it slow, not wanting to rush anything, and Noctis doesn't stop him. They spend hours just exploring each other, relearning all of the good spots and the bad spots, massaging and kissing away tense knots of muscle. Nyx is gentle as he preps the smaller Hunter beneath him, taking his time and relishing in the soft sounds Noctis makes. And when he finally pushes himself in, he pulls Noctis up into his lap and they cling to each other, hips rolling in sync, hot breaths fanning over sweat-slicked skin. 

There's a brief shower after they come, and then they're both just lying in bed, enjoying the simplicity of each other's presence and the aura of a candle-lit room. 

The far wall is open to the elements, shrouded only by thin curtains that sway in the breeze. The view beyond is one of the magnificent lights of the Last City, lit up in soft blues and pale oranges. The Traveler hangs above, cast in a gentle white glow both from the lights below and the Light it gives off. 

It's an intense contrast to the gentle warmth of the room Nyx and Noctis shares, because Noctis collects candles like a madman and has them spread out on virtually every available surface. Almost all of them are lit for tonight. They chase away the chill of the night air and have both Hunters actually relaxing for the first time in months. 

This is a night they desperately needed, just a moment away from their savior duties as Guardians and all of the pressures that come with it. It's a moment to breathe that they're both forever grateful for, and for the first time in a long time, they fall asleep without any problems, and they sleep uninterrupted through the night.


End file.
